New Beginnings
by more-profound-bond
Summary: Head Boy and Girl fic. Takes place after Deathly Hallows, not epilogue compliant. Probably lots of cliches, but eh who doesn't love a cliche? A shared common room leads to all kinds of trouble and inter-house unity assignments can't end well, can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its me with another Dramione! I'm intending to make this fluffy and funny, but with dark elements. It's going to take some time before I get them together, no rushed romance or anything like that! Most of the chapters will hopefully be longer than this one, this was kinda just a starter/set the scne kinda chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer (for the entire story): I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and stuff, that belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Without any more delay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform. She was returning to repeat her 7th year along with the rest of her friends. Everybody was repeating the year disrupted by Voldemort and his followers, meaning there were double the first years – joy. Hermione had been appointed Head Girl by Professor McGonagall, the new head mistress after Snape's death in the final Battle.<p>

Sitting across from her in the compartment were Harry and Ginny, Ron was to her left. Also there was Neville and Luna. Shortly Hermione would need to go to the Prefects carriage and begin her duties as Head Girl. Hermione was excited to find out who had been made Head Boy.

"Come on Ron, we best get to the Prefects carriage. I can't be late."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm coming, give me a minute." She stood up waiting by the door impatiently.

Eventually he pulled himself from his seat. "See you in a bit guys. Come on Ron." She walked out of the compartment with Ron tailing her. Hurriedly walking to the carriage, she and Ron arrived before any of the other prefects. Slowly, they starting filing in. She didn't take much notice until she heard a collective gasp.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, with not only his signature smirk but a gleaming Head Boy badge pinned onto his robes. Her heart dropped along with her jaw. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy, former death eater was going to be her counterpart for the year. How could McGonagall do this to her?

* * *

><p>Draco smirked as he saw the reactions of his fellow classmates. He sat down next to Granger, he wasn't surprised that she'd been made Head Girl. He'd have been surprised if she hadn't. It only made him smirk harder when she harrumphed and turned away from him.<p>

"How in the bloody hell have you been made Head Boy Malfoy?" Weasley spat.

"Shut up Weasel if you know what's good for you." He may be a "changed man" but that doesn't mean he has to like his classmates, especially the big-headed Golden Trio. Weasley's face turned bright red as he faced Granger, always looking to the bushy-haired know-it-all to fight his battles as usual. Not much has changed there, he thought.

"Stop it. Let's just get on with this, shall we?" Granger said, already looking irritated. This was going to be a fun year.

After the meeting he returned to his own carriage. Nott and Zabini were bickering over something, whilst Parkinson and Greengrass were talking in hushed voices. They looked up as they heard him enter. "How did it go?" Theo asked him.

"As I expected. Everyone was shocked, no one was happy and I revelled in it." They all laughed.

"What did Granger say?"

"Nothing actually. Although her face went red and she looked really annoyed so I guess she was just biting her tongue."

"Yeah, probably didn't want to make a scene in front of the other prefects, setting an example about the inter-house unity bullshit or something." Zabini said, the others mumbled their agreements.

They sat at the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to be over, Draco cheered unenthusiastically every time someone got sorted into Slytherin. All he wanted was to get the feast over and done with so he could go and explore the Head's common room. He was excited to have his own dorm to sleep in, no matter if it was feet away from Granger's. He wouldn't have to put up with Zabini's insufferable snoring and Nott talking in his sleep. It also meant he wouldn't have to spend quite as much time in the Slytherin common room with Pansy always chattering on about some boy or other, or everyone else just being generally annoying. He'll have more chance to study and maybe for once get ahead of the Gryffindor book worm.

Professor McGonagall stood after the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now students, I know you're all eager to get started with the feast." Draco rolled his eyes as hundreds of students groaned in agreement. "But I feel with the events of last year I need to say some things. First of all, last year is behind us. Any students on trial for being in alliance with the dark lord were sent to Askaban or acquitted, therefore all students here," she paused looking at the Slytherin table, "are to be treated with equal respect." She now paused to look at the Gryffindor table, where moans could be heard, and Draco caught the eye of the bushy-haired book worm. "Now in classes there will be seating positions to promote this new inter-house unity. If I or any other professor hear of anyone bullying another student about the events that have recently transpired, then there will severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone sullenly nodded. "Good. Now we must try to move on from these dark times and rebuild the wizarding community. If anyone needs help with grief or stress, please do not hesitate to speak to any of the professors. Now, without further interruption, let the feast begin!" She clapped her hands and the food appeared in front of them.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as Ron and Harry started piling their plates with all different types of food. She'd missed these feasts. Molly Weasley could put on a good spread, but nothing compared to the food at Hogwarts. She put a couple of slices of meat, potatoes and vegetables on her plate and covered it with gravy before tucking in.<p>

She herded the first years up the staircases to Gryffindor tower. After ensuring nobody got lost or taken on another route by the changing stairs, she stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Phoenicius et aureus." The portrait swung open and everyone followed her inside. "Okay, the girl's dormitories are through the door on the right and up the spiral staircases, likewise for the boys except the doorway is the one on the left. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask." They all smiled at her, some saying thank you, before turning around and going to their respective dormitories.

She figured that her duties were over for the evening, and decided to make her way to her Head's Common Room. She had been waiting to see it since she had received her letter. She made her way to the portrait of the Griffin that was the entrance and looked around before saying the password "Vires per iunctus". Personally she thought the password was actually quite fitting, it meaning strength through unity in Latin, McGonagall had chosen it and so she wasn't surprised that it had something to do with unity in it, especially with a Head Boy and Girl from Slytherin and Gryffindor, they needed unity now more than ever.

The portrait swung open and she was momentarily stunned. She stepped into a dream. Her eyes scanned the room slowly, trying to take everything in. On the right of the room was a loveseat and two armchairs around a large coffee table, all seated in front of a large fireplace. The walls were covered in deep burgundy and green coloured wallpaper, with oak floors. Heavy curtains hung open at the windows, flooding the room with the early autumn light. On the left wall stood the largest bookshelf she had ever seen. It covered the entire wall and was as high as the ceiling. In front was an oak table with four chairs around it.

She turned and looked to the back wall there was a double staircase, both leading to a balcony with three doors. The one on the far left was presumably for Malfoy, the one on the right was hers, and the one in the middle was an entrance to their shared bathroom. She started to climb the right staircase, and stood in front of her door. There was a golden plaque on the door, with the words "Head Girl" neatly engraved in a beautiful calligraphy. She placed her hand on the handle and pushed down. Her room was similar to the common room, but gold replaced the green. Against the left wall sat a four poster bed with golden bed sheets and crimson hangings. A wardrobe and chest of drawers sat beside the right wall, along with a beautiful dressing table ornately carved in oak in amidst them.

She ran her hand over it, taking it all in when the sound of the portrait slamming broke her out of her trance. She guessed Malfoy had arrived.

* * *

><p>He slammed the portrait behind him, letting Granger know that he was here so she hopefully wouldn't bother him. Looking around, the thought that the red and green theme was quite a nice touch. And he'd definitely have to have a look through that bookshelf, sure that there would be some good reading there. He walked up the left staircase and stood outside his door. He didn't notice Granger peek her head out of her own room. He entered and smirked seeing his Slytherin colours adorn the room. His four-poster sat against the right wall with silver bed sheets and green hangings, whilst there was a sizeable chest of drawers and wardrobe opposite it, with a dressing table in between. He looked around the bed and saw a door, he guessed that it led to the bathroom.<p>

When he reached it he saw that the bathroom was void of any house colours. With black and white tiles on the floor and cream walls, it was a wonderfully neutral room. There was a bathtub slash shower, one toilet and two sinks with mirrors above them. As if he'd ever be using the bathroom while Granger was in there. The other door opened, speak of the devil, he thought.

"Malfoy." She said, barely looking at him.

"Granger. Do you mind?"

"I was just taking a look. You don't need to be an arse." She said, turning around and shutting the door behind her. He shrugged, if she was always that easy to get rid of, maybe it wouldn't be so bad living with her.

**If you've liked how it's started, please give me a favourite/follow, or even a review (if you're a writer you know how exciting it is to get them!) So yeah let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off chapter's will take a lot longer than this to be uploaded, I'd just had half of this written when I posted the first chapter yesterday and I wanted to get it up to make a start with the actual story! Thank you for the reviews and the people who've put this on alert! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with a start. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. It was only a dream he told himself. He checked his watch, it was almost time to get up anyway. Classes started today, and besides not looking forward to seeing his classmates, he <em>was<em> quite excited to start his second year of NEWTs. He got up, trying to wipe the sweat from behind his neck as he walked towards the bathroom. When he turned the handle he found it was locked. After banging on the door all he could hear was running water. Assuming Granger was in the shower he turned back to his room and sorted out his uniform for the day. It was 10 minutes later and there was still no change from the bathroom.

He tried the door again. "Granger! Hurry up I need to shower!" Once he banged on door again the water turned off. He turned the handle but it was still locked. "Granger! Come on stop being a bathroom-hog." He heard her laugh just as he heard the lock click open.

Cursing under his breath he stepped in. He was wrong last night, this was going to be unbearable. He'd have to make sure that he woke up much earlier tomorrow, see how she likes it he thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed to herself as she heard how irritated Malfoy was. She turned the shower off and hopped out, putting a towel around herself. "Granger! Come on stop being a bathroom-hog." She laughed at him and stepped out of the room, unlocking the doors as she went. She turned to her bed which had her uniform laid out on it.<p>

She quickly cast a spell to dry herself and got changed. After brushing her hair, she applied the muggle serum she'd found in their sixth year to tame the bush on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and once she was happy that she looked smart enough as the head girl, she left her room.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw that the Gryffindor table was practically empty. She must have woken up earlier than she thought. It was hard not to with the nightmares. She was sure everyone got them, she had been woken multiple times whenever she stayed at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place with Harry. She never disturbed the ones who screamed in their sleeps, knowing that if it were her, and sometimes it was, she would just want to be left alone.

Shrugging off the dark thoughts she walked down to the middle of the table and grabbed a croissant and pumpkin juice. She got out her Advanced Potions textbook and started to read as she ate. So absorbed in it, she barely even noticed as the Great Hall started to fill up and Harry and Ron sat down beside her.

"Hey Hermione. You're here early." She looked up and smiled at Harry.

"I know, I woke up a little early so I decided to get an early breakfast."

"And some extra reading too it seems." Ron said with raised eyebrows as he peered at her textbook.

She smiled sheepishly. "Can never hurt to get ahead can it?"

"Knowing you, you've probably already read the thing twice and are gunning for the third time before classes start." Hermione turned bright red whilst Harry and Ron started laughing.

She turned back to pick at her croissant as Ginny came up and sat across from them. "Hey, what are they laughing at?"

"Doesn't matter. Want to come check out the Head's Common Room tonight?"

"As long as Malfoy isn't there. How is it living with him?"

"Barely spoken two words to him, he was banging at the door trying to get me to hurry up in the shower this morning, but that's about it. Thank god I'd remembered to lock all the doors to the bathroom."

Ginny giggled, "can you imagine Malfoy walking in on you in the shower!?"

Hermione turned a bright shade of red. "I'd rather not think about it to be honest." She looked across to the Slytherin table, to see if the Head Boy had graced them all with his presence, but she saw no evidence of platinum blond or a smug smirk so she concluded he was still showering. Not that she cared.

* * *

><p>Malfoy walked into the Great Hall after a peacefully long shower to clean away his nightmare. He had used a special potion to get rid of the bags under his eyes before leaving his room. He walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Zabini. "Morning."<p>

"Mornin'," Blaise said through a mouthful of toast.

"Ugh, please don't talk while you're eating. We don't need a view of your food pre-digestion."

Blaise just waved a hand and went back to his toast.

McGonagall came around passing out their timetables. Draco took his, and sighed looking at it. He had to share all his lessons with Gryffindor, he should have seen it coming really. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was the worst rivalry in the school.

* * *

><p>A week into the school year, and him and Granger had barely spoken since their altercation on the first night. They had to talk occasionally in lessons, and they had decided a time to work out patrolling schedules, at the moment they were using the one Granger had put together on her own, but there a couple of things he wanted to change.<p>

He had two frees that morning, so he decided to head back to the common room after breakfast. Once there he collapsed onto the love seat. "I can't manage another week of lessons with the Gryffindorks. Someone please save me."

"Don't count on it." His head shot up. He hadn't even noticed Granger sitting in the armchair.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" It looked like she was reading, not that that was any surprise.

"Alright smart-arse. Can you leave please? I'd rather not have my air tainted by your Gryffindor-ness."

"I was here first, you leave Malfoy." He sat up and stared at her.

"This isn't first year, you leave. Staring at your face for too long might make me too ill to go to classes later." He smirked.

"You are such an insufferable git!" She shouted, her face turning red. "Why do you have to be like this? I'm just trying to read for goodness sake!"

"Because you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Annoying you is basically law whenever we're in the same room. Now get out. Don't make me hex you."

"Oh, as if you'd hex me Malfoy. You wouldn't even get the chance, I'm much faster and I'm also better at hexes than you are." She said smugly.

"You think so Granger?" He said getting slightly annoyed, until he had a thought. "Okay tell you this. Whoever manages to hex the other first, wins."

She perked up a little. "Wins what?"

"If I win, you have to..." he trailed off, thinking of something humiliating for the Gryffindor. "You have to publicly tell all your friends that you have a crush on me. And you can't tell them that it was part of this bet." He smirked triumphantly.

Her face turned to beetroot. "Fine, but if I win, you have to publicly tell all your friends you've always had a crush on…" He could practically see the cogs turning in her head. "On Professor Sprout. HA!" She laughed and he grabbed his wand.

"Densgaugeo!" She screamed before he had a chance to even think of a hex. His front teeth started growing rapidly as he tried to stop it. She smirked, and stopped them from growing, but they were already the size of beaver's teeth. Very clever Granger, he thought. It was the hex he'd used on her in fourth year, and the reason that she'd been able to shrink her buckteeth to a normal size.

"No way am I shrinking them Malfoy, either do it yourself or walk to Madam Pomfrey. Your choice, oh and don't forget to tell everyone about your love for Professor Sprout." She smirked before walking up to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>She laughed to herself as she heard the portrait slam shut. Thank god she could get to her wand that quickly, she dreaded to think what kind of hex Malfoy would have used on her. Hopefully he wouldn't rat her out to Madame Pomfrey, she's Head Girl and meant to set an example. She tried to take her mind off of it by reading through her Transfigurations textbook for the afternoon.<p>

At lunch she kept glancing over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was there already, with his teeth back to their ordinary size, so far she hadn't been summoned by anybody, so she was guessing that he'd managed to keep his mouth shut, she giggled to herself at the pun. When she caught his eye, she raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'what are you waiting for'? He glared at her as he turned to Zabini and Nott. He looked god-damned embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Draco cleared his throat. "Okay, so um, don't laugh at me."<p>

"Not promising anything, mate." Nott told him.

"Well uh, I wanted to get this off my chest. Since first year, I've kind of always had a crush, um on…"

"On who? Please say Snape."

Draco slapped Theo on the arm. "No not Snape you idiot. On um, Sprout." Draco suddenly found his plate very interesting as silence fell around him. Until that silence was replaced with laughter. Laughter from not only Zabini and Nott, but Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode and everyone else sitting near them. He turned bright red as he put his face in his hands.

"You're joking right? 'Cause that's a good one."

"No Parkinson. I'm not joking." He groaned into his hands.

* * *

><p>Hermione burst out laughing at Malfoy with his face in his hands. She could hear the laughs from the rest of the Slytherins from where she sat. She only laughed harder when she saw him get up and exit the Great Hall with a grimace on his face.<p>

"Wha you laffin at?" Ron asked her through a mouthful of food.

"Uh nothing, just thinking about a joke someone told me the other day." Good save, she thought to herself.

"Go on then." Harry said.

"Go on then what?"

"Tell us the joke you nonce."

Crap. Okay, think Hermione think. Then she remembered a joke her dad had told her once. Pushing off the sad thoughts about her parents she said "You know, you can never trust atoms, they make up everything!" She forced laughter so as to make them think she thought it was hilarious, but stopped when she realised no one was laughing.

"What's an atom?"

"Why do they make stuff up?"

"Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

Oh yeah, she was talking to wizards. Wizards who'd never studied chemistry or physics, wizards who had no clue about science of the muggle world. "Never mind, it's a muggle joke I guess." She sighed.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm sure it's really funny." Ginny said.

Ron asked, "What is an atom though? Sounds kind of like a type of fruit."

She sat in the Transfiguration classroom, waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up. She looked behind her where Harry and Ron were having an animated chat about Quidditch, and to the back of the class where Malfoy sat on his own, his face still red. Perhaps it was a bit mean, she thought to herself. Actually no, what was mean was the way he treated me since we first met. Shaking it off she turned back to the front, where McGonagall walked in.

"Now, first off we shall have a new seating plan. Now unless there's an assignment, I told you last week that the partners will be changed weekly." Everybody in the room groaned. "None of that please. To start with we'll have our two heads together."

Hermione looked behind, barely paying any more attention to McGonagall, could this be worse than being paired with Parkinson last week? She raised her eyebrows and looked to the empty seat beside her, Malfoy doing the same. Deciding that he was never going to give in, she slowly collected her things and moved back to where he was sitting.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." He snarled.

"Saw your little performance today, quite entertaining I say."

"Shut up. If you ever bring that up again I'll hex you into oblivion." He glared at her.

"Now now, haven't we already proven who's better at hexing?" She smirked at turned back to McGonagall who had finished seating people.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "arrogance doesn't suit you, Granger."

She shivered as his breath touched her neck, shrugging him off, she tried to listen to what McGonagall was saying.

"Today we will be starting to learn conjuration. We'll start small. You'll be trying to conjure small goblets. The incantation is "Paterance" you simply point your wand where you want it to be conjured, and think hard about the appearance and size of the goblet whilst speaking the incantation. Like so." She cleared her throat, said "Paterance" and a small, intricately engraved golden goblet appeared on the desk in front of her. "Now you will try that for the remainder of this lesson, call me over if you have any problems." She looked at Neville as she said the last part.

Hermione cleared her throat, looked at the table in front of her and said "paterance." Immediately, a simple silver goblet appeared in front of her.

She looked at Draco smugly, and waited for him to try. He cleared his own throat, said the incantation yet nothing happened. He shook his head and tried again. Nothing. His cheeks blushed and she leaned into his ear, "I guess hexes aren't the only thing I'm better at."

* * *

><p>"Bloody Granger. Thinks she knows everything. Thinks she's the better than everyone else." Draco was pacing up and down the Slytherin common room. He couldn't face the Head's common room whilst Granger was there.<p>

"Well no offence mate, but she is top in like every class." Blaise said.

"Shut up Zabini. She should just wait until potions tomorrow, I'll bloody show her."

"Oh yeah, you're neck and neck in potions. Imagine if you got paired with her." Theo started laughing but abruptly stopped when he saw Draco's glare, if looks could kill.

"Don't bloody jinx it. I swear if I do I'm coming for your arse."

"Calm down, how about a game of exploding snap?"

After beating both Zabini and Nott at exploding snap and wizard's chess, Draco felt a lot calmer and decided to make his way back to his room to start on the homework due the next day. When he arrived at the portrait, he leaned his ear against it to see if Granger was in there. He didn't think he could face her without hexing her. He mumbled the password and walked in, reached the stairs when he heard a cough from behind him. Great. He turned around and saw Granger lying on the loveseat reading.

Then a thought popped into his head, if he can get Granger back and humiliate her maybe he'd feel a lot better.

"Granger, how do you feel about another bet?"

"So ready to lose twice in one day eh Malfoy?"

"Shut up, get your head out of your arse and listen. Whoever gets the better mark from Slughorn in Potions tomorrow, gets to make the other do something of their choice."

Her eyebrows perked up. "What would you have me do?"

"I get to sort out your uniform for a week and you can't alter it."

She looked sceptical, "and if I win I get to alter yours?"

"Deal," he said.

She looked mischievous as she said "deal."

If she wasn't such an intolerable know it all, maybe they'd get along, he thought. Until he realised what he was thinking, shrugged and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


End file.
